Suddenly Alone
by xaiedailx
Summary: The story of the night Brom lost his Dragon, Saphira. First fanfic, please read and review.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! (wild applause) I don't know how great it is (but thanks "SH" for editing!!) but please read and review. Don't flame too much, please. Thanks!**

* * *

The rain fell heavily around him. The grey sky seemed to weep with him, wailing and flashing. The wind was blowing, screaming in his ears and lashing in his face, but not loud enough to mask the sorrowful cries of an ailed being. Brom sat next to the form of his dying dragon, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes. The creature was quickly losing color, her scales becoming dull and faded. The sparkle that had always glittered when her Rider came near was gone, running down her body in trails with the rain. It was an effort for her just to breathe. The ruined armor around her chest was constricting her, but Brom removed them quickly with magic, although now the blood flowed freely, pooling around her fallen shape. The largest wound was directly over her heart, where a thin blade had found its way between the pieces of armor. It was still stuck in her, buried into her heart up to the hilt.

Brom had watched it happen; the enemy had been aiming for him. His opponent had brandished his sword and aimed directly for her Riders heart. The Dragon, Saphira, had pulled up in the air a moment before the fatal blow could be struck, and she took it herself. Then Brom felt Saphira jolt as the sword slid between the plates of armor covering her chest, heard the gasp of surprise leave her, and saw the snarl on his opponents face. With a mighty bellow, his enemy had pushed the blade in farther and turned it, embedding the weapon into her. Saphira's Rider had seen the blood-red sword glitter angrily as a flash of lightning burst forth from the sky. As Saphira fell, the man riding her realized who had struck the fatal blow. It was a member of the accursed Forsworn, the King's most devoted servant, Morzan.

In the instant their eyes had locked, a silent exchange passed between the two men. Brom's eyes, filled with anguish as he heard the low flutter of Saphira's heart, narrowed with rage as he devoted himself to killing his enemy, the enemy that had killed a part of his soul. Morzan had merely laughed, turned his Dragon away from the fray and was quickly out of sight. Saphira had plummeted to the ground, Brom leaping from her back moments before the impact. Rushing to her side, he had seen the extent of her wounds.

Stirring from the shared memories, Brom leaned towards his Dragon and embraced her.

"Why? Why did it have to be you? Why wasn't it me? He was not trying to hurt you; it was me he wanted, Saphira! It is all my fault," Brom sobbed into her heaving mass as she struggled lift a wing to comfort him.

_Now, little one, it is not your fault at all. Listen to me. You know that if he had harmed you, we both would have perished. We can be grateful that it is only one of us. But, for me, as my dying wish, don't ever think of it as your fault. Do you promise me that much at least?_

Reverting to communicating with his mind, Brom replied. "All right. For you. You're always right are you not, even on your deathbed." He chuckled at his black joke. Saphira was silent. Horrified, Brom turned to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was hardly breathing. "Saphira? Saphira, please answer me! Please!" Brom was able to choke out past the hard lump in his throat.

Saphira opened her eyes slowly._ My apologies, dear one. I cannot concentrate. This is a grievous wound; it is not possible to recover. _Saphira coughed, a river of blood flowing from her mouth._ It is now that I must say goodbye to you. _The corners of the once mighty Dragon's mouth turned up in a grim smile.

Brom's eyes widened, lips parting as he let out a small gasp."What? No, Saphira! Please, you can't leave me! I will die without you; you are my best friend, a part of me!"

_I know, dear one. And you will always be a part of me. But you mustn't die, because then Morzan has succeeded in his mission. While you live, he is only partly successful. If he chooses to fight you directly, then fight. But do __not__ look for trouble. Please, Brom, I do not want to see you in whatever afterlife there is before your time. If you choose, avenge my death, but heed my parting advice: Do not be reckless, protect yourself at all times, and count few among your friends._

Saphira shut her eyes until only slits remained and sighed, her chest heaving._ Good-bye, my dear; I love you. Remember me, and I will always be with you, in your heart. _With those final parting words, Saphira's eyes shut completely and her heartbeat slowed until Brom could feel it no longer. The once mighty fighter, never failing companion and ever comforting friend was gone forever.

Brom shed many tears that night, his first night in recent memory he had spent alone.

* * *

**So yeah. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
